Eric Clapton singles discography
The singles discography of Eric Clapton consists of 24 early career singles that Clapton recorded with various bands and artists including The Yardbirds, John Mayall & the Blues Breakers, Cream, John Lennon and the Plastic Ono Band as well as Derek and the Dominos. As a solo artist, Clapton released 91 singles and various promotional formats from 1970 to date. His commercially most successful singles are "Lay Down Sally", "Wonderful Tonight", "Change the World", "Tears in Heaven" and the cover of Bob Marley's "I Shot the Sheriff", released in 1974, that actually outplayed the original release, becoming a ''Billboard'' Hot 100 number-one hit. Clapton's best-selling single is "Wonderful Tonight" which has sold more than four million copies worldwide, although he is most known for his rock anthem "Layla", that was originally released in 1971. Clapton later covered the song acoustically for his 1992 "Unplugged" million-seller, and helped to cement Clapton's reputation as both a guitarist and singer. The British rock musician also collaborated with friends along his extensive solo career. Featured singles with artists like Elton John, Sting, Cher, Chrissie Hynde, Neneh Cherry and Zucchero Fornaciari helped to uplift Clapton's single performances. Early career (1960s – early 1970s) singles } |— |— |— |— |— |— |— |rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|''For Your Love'' |- |style="text-align:left;"|"Good Morning Little Schoolgirl" / "I Ain't Got You" |44 |— |— |— |— |— |— |- |1965 |style="text-align:left;"|"For Your Love" / "Got To Hurry" |3 |6 |22 |— |1 |— |— |- !colspan="100"|'with John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers (1965–1966)' |- |1965 |style="text-align:left;"|"I'm Your Witchdoctor" / "Telephone Blues" |— |— |— |— |— |— |— |rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|''Blues Breakers with Eric Clapton'' |- |rowspan="2"|1966 |style="text-align:left;"|"Lonely Years" / "Bernard Jenkins" |— |— |— |— |— |— |— |- |style="text-align:left;"|"Parchman Farm" / "Key to Love" |— |— |— |— |— |— |— |- !colspan=100|'with Cream (1966–1968)' |- |rowspan="2"|1966 |style="text-align:left;"|"Wrapping Paper" / "Cat's Squirrel" |34 |— |— |— |— |— |— |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|''Fresh Cream'' |- |style="text-align:left;"|"I Feel Free" / "N.S.U." |11 |116 |53 |— |— |— |— |- |1967 |style="text-align:left;"|"Strange Brew" / "Tales of Brave Ulysses" |17 |— |23 |— |— |— |— |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|''Disraeli Gears'' |- |rowspan="4"|1968 |style="text-align:left;"|"Sunshine of Your Love" / "SWLABR" (US : Gold) |25 |5 |18 |— |3 |— |— |- |style="text-align:left;"|"Spoonful – Part 1" / "Spoonful – Part 2" |— |— |— |— |— |— |— |rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|''Wheels of Fire'' |- |style="text-align:left;"|[[Anyone for Tennis? (song)|"Anyone for Tennis (The Savage Seven theme)"]] / "Pressed Rat and Warthog" |40 |64 |64 |— |37 |— |— |- |style="text-align:left;"|"White Room" / "Those Were the Days" |28 |6 |1 |— |2 |19 |— |- |rowspan="3"|1969 |style="text-align:left;"|"Crossroads" (live) / "Passing the Time" |— |28 |45 |— |13 |— |— |- |style="text-align:left;"|"Badge" / "What a Bringdown" |18 |60 |43 |— |49 |18 |— |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|''Goodbye'' |- |style="text-align:left;"|"Lawdy Mama" / "Sweet Wine" |— |— |— |— |— |— |— |- !colspan=100|'with John Lennon and the Plastic Ono Band (1969)' |- |1969 |style="text-align:left;"|"Cold Turkey" / "Don't Worry Kyoko" |14 |30 |— |— |— |— |— |style="text-align:left;"|''Shaved Fish'' |- !colspan=100|'with Delaney & Bonnie & Friends (1969–1970)' |- |1969 |style="text-align:left;"|"Comin' Home" / "Groupie (Superstar)" |16 |84 |— |13 |— |— |— |style="text-align:left;"|''On Tour with Eric Clapton'' |- !colspan=100|'with Vivian Stanshall and the Sean Head Showband (1970) |- |1970 |style="text-align:left;"|"Labio-Dental Fricative" / "Paper Round" |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | |- !colspan=100|'with Derek and the Dominos (1970)' |- |1970 |style="text-align:left;"|"Tell the Truth" / "Roll It Over" |— |— |— |— |— |— |— |rowspan="5" style="text-align:left;"|Layla and Other Assorted Love Songs'' |- |rowspan="2"|1971 |style="text-align:left;"|"Bell Bottom Blues" / "Keep on Growing" |— |91 |— |— |— |— |— |- |style="text-align:left;"|"Layla" / "I am Yours" |— |10 |— |— |9 |— |— |- |1972 |style="text-align:left;"|"Layla" / "Bell Bottom Blues" |7 |— |100 |— |— |— |— |- |rowspan="2"|1973 |style="text-align:left;"|"Bell Bottom Blues" / "Little Wing" |— |78 |— |— |— |— |— |- |style="text-align:left;"|"Why Does Love Got to Be So Sad" (live) / "Presence of the Lord" (live) |— |— |— |— |— |— |— |style="text-align:left;"|''In Concert'' |- |1982 |style="text-align:left;"|"Layla" / "Bell Bottom Blues" (re-issue) |4 |— |— |— |— |— |— |- | colspan="100" style="text-align:center; font-size:8pt;"| "—" denotes releases that did not chart |} Solo career singles 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s and 2010s Featured singles Promotional singles See also *Eric Clapton videography References Discography Category:Rock music discographies Category:Blues discographies Category:Discographies of British artists